


Host

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Mother of Monsters/Echidna AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mother of Monsters AU, echidna AU, monster kids, parasitic mind worm, technically implied past mpreg but its not actually mentioned?, xeno/alien Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: The Mother of Monsters/Echidna AU is created by the_Archivist and I!Hux gets a hug from two of his kids, a parasitic worm in the body of a stormtrooper (who is screaming from within), and a cat-velvet worm 'cat-erpilar'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Orvin is the only kid to use pronouns that aren't they/them, because he decided to adopt his host's pronouns when he drilled into them. he's like that one worm from those clone wars episodes about the Geonosian undead warriors, except he's a lot. spiker and can't get out.  
> I've decided to name the host-trooper Dee. Orvin and Dee get up to a lot of trouble because Orvin knows Absolutely Nothing about the human body.  
> Amelio's just there to hitch a ride.
> 
> ANYWAYS here's the first fic to 'introduce' you to 2 of the kids, Orvin and Amelio.
> 
> -non italics w/ a dash is Dee speaking to Orvin  
> - _italics with a dash is Orvin speaking to Dee_

**Host**

-Kid. Kid you need to kriffing stop. This is wrong for you to use my body for this.

- _I'm just going to hug my mom. I've got arms now!_

-Yeah, my arms! I forbid you from using my arms to do anything to the General!

- _Ooh, but who's in control of these arms? That's right, I am!_

Amelio hissed at him when he started waving his arms up and down for seemingly no reason. Hitching a ride on his shoulders had been great until he started to do that. 

-You're embarrassing my body!

- _I'm in control of it! It's our body!_

They were broken out of their internal conversation when Amelio swatted at them, meowing unhappily. Orvin brought up an arm to rub his sibling's head until they were purring, their whole, long body vibrating. Orvin got overwhelmed by all the sensations the body's touch receptors were picking up and before he could lose control of keeping upright, he shut them off. He continued walking. Soon, though, he was finding it difficult to move the legs, and the body started to reject all movement.

-Remember to breathe, idiot!

Orvin made the body suck in a large breath, and then made it pant. Amelio gave a questioning 'mrow' and Orvin stopped to let the body replenish its oxygen. 

- _Do you really need to breathe all cycle every cycle?!_

-Yes! We've discussed this! Just like your parents, like everyone else! Why don't you breathe?!

- _I'm sustained by the Force. Also, eating is a nuisance._

-Lunch is in an hour.

- _Didn't this thing just eat?!_

-At breakfast, yes! You need to eat three times during day cycle!

Orvin didn't understand why a human body was so damn needy. All he wanted to do was hug his mom, not remember dumb things like breathing and heart pumping. Eating, sleeping, cleaning, all sorts of things he didn't understand why they were necessary. Did the human body really need all that much extra stuff? He wished all the supposed 'involuntary things' would work on their own. But they didn't, which sucked. At least things like chemical production and digestion worked on their own, but anything involving muscles was all him.

Amelio pressed a paw against his helmet. He brought up a hand to their paw and stroked it. Not liking their paws being touched, Amelio tucked them both underneath their body. They meowed again, and Orvin continued making the body walk to the bridge. The mind of the trooper's body was screaming at him to stop, but Orvin ignored him.

-Do not touch the General! No!

Orvin walked straight up to Hux as soon as they were on the bridge. Amelio purred seeing their mother, and transferred over to his shoulders as soon as Orvin pulled the body up close.

-Stop! Don't do it!

"Orvin, is that you?"

Hux heard an excited ' _it's me, Mom!_ ' in his head. Orvin hugged him, making sure all the touch receptors were on and fully working. He wished he could do it without all the white armor, but everyone started to freak out if he started taking the pieces off of the body. It dulled the sensation. Either way, he still felt it, and squirmed happily inside of the trooper's skull when Hux returned the hug. 

"Orvin, mum needs to work, alright? I promise I'll spend time with you after my last shift. You can wait in my quarters, and remember to order food for the body."

A ' _Yes, Mom!_ ' filled his head and then Orvin was letting go. Hux gave the body a pat on the head and Orvin left happily. Amelio meowed until Hux gave the same gesture. 

"Your brother is just like you, sweetheart, a cuddler." Amelio purred and snuggled their soft worm body tighter around Hux's neck, rubbing their head against his cheek. "Hopefully Ren isn't in there to get startled by a 'random stormtrooper' on our bed again, hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
